Antes de la tragedia
by Gnomo Asesino
Summary: Edonia es una país localizado en Europa oriental en donde se esta desarrollando uno de los peores ataques bioterroristas, Chris Redfield y su equipo deben enfrentarse a esta nueva amenaza mientras sentimientos confusos logran preocuparlo respecto a la persona que valora como su mano derecha, Piers Nivans. Chris x Piers.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del Fic: **

-El espacio temporal del fic es otoño del 2012

-En cada capítulo se intercalará el POV de Piers y Chris

_Este fanfic ya lo había publicado en otro foro y he decidido subirlo aquí._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del capítulo:<strong> POV de las perspectiva de Piers Nivans.

* * *

><p>—Hijito por favor cuídate mucho.—Me decía con leve desesperación mientras acariciaba mi nuca.<p>

—Mamá tranquila, estaré bien, he hecho esto antes.

— ¡Pero nunca te habías ido del país!

—Tranquila Liz siempre hay una primera vez en todo.

Mi padre la tranquiliza acariciando su espalda. Quedo mirando a mi papá y veo en él un destello de orgullo, de todas maneras él siempre quiso que fuera un militar.

—Cuídate mucho Piers.

Me da un abrazo fuerte y apretado. Le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Adiós.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá y ella se abalanza sobre mí con un abrazo.

—Cuídate hijo —Me susurra— ¿No se te ha olvidado nada cierto?

—No mamá llevo todo.

— ¿Toda tu ropa? —pregunta dudosa.

—Sí.

— ¿También tu ropa interior?

— ¡Mamá! —exclamo vergonzoso.

—Está bien.—Asiente sonriendo.

Quedo mirando a mí alrededor y veo que mucho de mis compañeros están en mi misma situación. Escucho a un hombre llamando a los soldados, al parecer ya es la hora de que me vaya.

—Adiós papás.

Mi mamá nuevamente me abraza, está bien, sé que está preocupada porque iré a una guerrilla bioterrorista en Edonia y que las posibilidades que tengo de morir son grandes ¡Pero que me tenga algo de fe!

Me alejo de ellos aun despidiéndome y me acerco a la fila de soldados. Le paso mi pasaporte al militar del aeropuerto.

—Eres Piers Nivans, el capitán Redfield me ha dicho que eres un excelente francotirador.

"El capitán Redfield" de tan solo escuchar su nombre me dan retorcijones en el estómago.

—Ah, muchas gracias—respondo vagamente evitando importarme.

Avanzo más y me encuentro con mi equipaje ya revisado. Me dirijo a una fila con mis compañeros y salimos para encontrarnos con el avión. Es un C-130J hércules o súper hércules, lo sé porque es de fuselaje ancho para llevarnos a todos o gran parte de los soldados y obviamente, por las armas las cuales son de una carga muy pesada. Sé un poco de aviones ya que mi padre estuvo en la fuerza aérea.

Entro finalmente al avión y me siento en mi puesto asignado. Me ha tocado en la ventana, sonrío con satisfacción, soy de las personas que se marean mucho con el encierro, alturas y obviamente con el balanceo, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no pude estar en la fuerza aérea.

Me quedo mirando el cielo azul con sus abundantes nubes y pienso en mis padres, espero que se sientan orgullosos de mí ya que pude entrar a la B.S.A.A. Desde que tengo conocimiento sobre los distintos tipos de virus creados por la corporación Umbrella siempre ha sido mi sueño estar aquí, así que estoy muy satisfecho conmigo mismo, aunque no hubiera podido entrar gracias a la propuesta de Chris… "Chris" ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso al pensar en él? Mierda no Piers, él es mi capitán ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Eso es algo de que mis padres no se sentirían orgullosos de mi e incluso yo creo que toda su idealización de hijo militar perfecto se iría al diablo, ellos no saben que no me importan las chicas, tampoco podría decir que me gustan los hombres ya que nunca me he enamorado de uno y tampoco pensaba sobre eso en la preparatoria, pero de algo estoy seguro "no me gustan las chicas", tal vez ese es el problema nunca le preste atención a nadie ni a mis propios gustos, prefería pensar en otras cosas como en… armas, en que mi papá no se enterará de que practicaba con el francotirador y…más armas. No tiene sentido pensar en esto ¿Me estoy confundiendo con mi capitán o que mierda? Bueno, por algo asocie el nerviosismo con mi sexualidad, creo que me he estado engañando a mismo hace mucho tiempo.

El avión no ha avanzado y hemos estado 20 minutos aproximadamente esperando, me he dado cuenta de que el asiento de mi lado derecho está vacío. Me paro y me doy cuenta de que todos mis compañeros están con alguien a su lado, maldita sea tal vez el tipo que se sienta conmigo está atrasado, me desespera ese tipo de impuntualidades.

Llega una azafata anunciado que están revisando al avión y que en unos próximos minutos volará.

Espero unos 5 minutos pendientes del pasillo del avión y veo que alguien sale de la cabina de piloto. Se acerca a paso firme pero tranquilo y percibo como se dirige hacia acá, me siento nuevamente, no hay más incógnita así que de nuevo miro las nubes. Llega finalmente y escucho como se sienta agotado, su respiración se me ha hecho familiar y en un instinto de curiosidad me doy vuelta a mirarlo. ¡Maldita sea no puede ser!, es Chris.

Me sonríe y yo no atino más que a quedarme con la boca entre abierta mientras intento buscarle un sentido a esto, debo parecer un maldito idiota, pero supongo que es la misma expresión que hice cuando lo vi por primera vez. Intento no mirarlo tanto pero como si fuera algo inevitable lo hago, lleva una chaqueta con el logo de la B.S.A.A, sus pantalones un poco anchos y arremangados por sus botas…se ve bien.

—Buenos días soldado— saluda tranquilo.

— ¡Buenos días capitán! — digo fuerte inevitablemente, maldita costumbre.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad Piers ahora soy tu compañero de vuelo.

Siempre me ha gustado que Chris me dijera Piers en vez del aburrido y distante "Nivans"

—L-lo siento capitán.

—Tampoco son necesarias tus disculpas.

—-Ah, bueno em…

¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso Nivans? ¿¡Por qué!?

—No te preocupes, lo siento si he retrasado el vuelo, tenía que fijarme si todo iba en orden.

—No se preocupe capitán—"fijarme si todo iba en orden" ¿Por qué dirá eso? —Capitán ¿Por qué estaba en la cabina del piloto?

Por alguna razón eso sonó algo entrometido. Me queda mirando extrañado mientras yo simplemente intento no ponerme nervioso o tan nervioso.

—Ah, bueno quería verificar bien si el control y las cargas de munición estaban bien, sin olvidar toda la lista de los soldados a bordo —Me mira— Como estuve unos años en la fuerza aérea tengo algo de experiencia.

Estuvo en la fuerza aérea al igual que mi padre, claro que no se lo mencionaré tal vez le aburra o simplemente no le importe.

Me quedo mirando el asiento delantero e intento evitar la mirada de Chris, no debería hacer eso, ya me acostumbraré a que esté a mi lado, aunque de todas maneras es sospechoso que intente evitar sus ojos.

Siento como lentamente el avión se eleva, apretó con fuerza mi asiento como si me fuera a caer.

— ¿Piers estas bien? — Me pregunta preocupado.

Lo quedo mirando con ojos grandes, por el miedo y vergüenza siento que mis mejillas arden.

— Piers estas muy rojo ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

—N-no, no capitán, no se preocupe —respondo aun aferrado a mi asiento.

— ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?

Intenta acercarse un poco a mí y posa su mano en la mía yo en un estúpido, estúpido instinto, la saco rápido con cara de trauma. Nos quedamos mirando y él al igual que yo tiene los ojos como platos. Me los quedo mirando unos segundos y es inevitable perderme en ellos, son de un azul grisáceo parecidos al mar en un día nublado, bastante lindos. No pienses en eso maldita sea Piers.

Me doy vuelta y nuevamente comienzo a ver las nubes.

—Si te sientes mal me avisas, puedes confiar en mi Piers.

Nuevamente lo miro y me sonríe. Cuando entré a la B.S.A.A. me imagine a los peores capitanes, estrictos, sobre explotadores e incluso humillantes pero Chris es todo lo contrario, es increíble lo amable que es conmigo y mis compañeros, no puedo evitar decir que eso me atrae mucho de él.

—Está bien, gracias capitán.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el avión sube cada vez más, intento mantener la calma, no puedo ser una niña estando con Chris. Veo la ventana en un intento de tranquilizarme y al menos el miedo hace que no piense tanto en lo anterior. Veo todo pequeño de aquí y aunque me den algo de vértigo las alturas me gusta ver los árboles en miniatura, el cielo y sus nubes.

—Piers estás muy pálido.

Toca mi hombro mirándome a los ojos, intento en lo posible no mirarlo.

—Capitán estaré bien —digo ya algo hartado.

—Eres tan terco, no tiene nada malo de que te ayude.

No digo nada y el tampoco, bueno al parecer tiene razón se está preocupando de mí y yo cambio me preocupo de no pensar en él.

—Lo siento —digo al aire.

—No te preocupes solo relájate.

Pone su mano en mi pecho y mi tira hacia atrás junto con mi asiento, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que ¡estoy rojo como un tomate!

—Piers te pusiste rojo.

— ¿¡Qué!? No ¿por qué me pondría rojo? Solo me siento algo mal.

—Está bien —responde dudoso—.Iré a buscar agua y otras cosas.

—Está bien capitán—digo intentando parecer serio.

Se va y recién ahora me siento más relajado ¿Es normal que te guste tu capitán? Creo que es primera vez que me hago a mismo esa pregunta tan directa, no, no puedo pensar en esto. Los meses que he estado en entrenándome con Chris han sido de maravilla y desde el momento que lo conocí sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago y estoy seguro o eso creo, que no era dolor de estómago, aunque este confundido es poco ético que me guste mi capitán, además no creo que él se interese en uno de sus soldados y menos si es un hombre.

—He vuelto —avisa y se sienta.

¿Cómo es posible que esté pensando en este tipo de cosas? He estado pensando en alejarme de él pero por la mierda no puedo.

—Traje agua, unas pastillas para el mareo y algunas bolsas.

¿Por qué Chris es tan amable conmigo?

—Muchas gracias capitán.

—De nada, tengo que cuidar de mi mejor francotirador.

— ¿Qué? —digo con algo de asombro.

—Cuando lleguemos a Edonia quiero que seas mi mano derecha Piers, veo en ti mucho potencial.

Me quedo mudo, mis padres estarán orgullosos. No sé qué he hecho tan bien para ser el co-capitán pero con esto sé que Chris me valora y con eso me basta.

—Muchas gracias capitán —respondo emocionado.

—De nada, te lo mereces.

Me pasa una botella de agua con una pastilla, cojo las cosas y me trago la pastilla, me atoro un poco y comienzo a toser mucho. Joder ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe capitán solo me atoré.

Nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo, la verdad es que no sé de qué hablarle y me desespera no decirle nada.

— ¿Cuánto se demorará este vuelo? —pregunto.

—Aproximadamente un día.

— ¿¡Un día!? —pregunto preocupado.

—Sí, tenemos que hacer algunas paradas en Inglaterra. Ahí está el director de la B.S.A.A. Clive O'Brian.

—Nunca lo he visto.

—No se hace ver, no es que sea el director oficial lo fue en su momento en lo principios de la organización, aun así es de ayuda para mí y Jill.

Jill…De tan solo escuchar su nombre hace que sienta un nudo en alguna parte de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo pero es molesto.

— ¿Y cómo esta con la señorita Valentine, capitán? —pregunto como si me interesara.

—La verdad es que no pienso mucho en eso, hay otras cosas importantes, como las guerrillas en Edonia.

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo hablar con Chris mucho de Jill, de lo que me he enterado por los demás soldados es que están de maravilla ¿Me estará mintiendo?

— ¿Estás bien Piers? Te veo desanimado.

—Sólo es el mareo capitán.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a los aviones y helicópteros recuerda que nos trasladamos todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Me desanimo un poco y de tanto hablar de mareos comienzo a marearme, me doy vuelta hacia la ventana y cierro los ojos en un intento de dormir y obviamente no funciona, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento y claro todas tiene que ver con Chris. Aun no entiendo porque era necesario sentarse a mi lado en el avión si lo que me quería avisar pudiera ser en tierra firme ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? De todas maneras me encanta que este conmigo y si pudiera lo miraría todo el tiempo, pero algo dentro de mi hace que odie este sentimiento ¿Será mi educación conservadora? Es como si me odiara a mí mismo por "gustarme" mi capitán o en sí un "hombre", lo mejor sería alejarme ¿Pero por qué hacer eso si no es lo que en verdad quiero?

—Haz estado algo distante conmigo Piers.

Me doy vuelta y lo miro algo nervioso.

—Lo siento capitán, no es a propósito solo que he estado pensando mucho en este viaje.

—A mí no me mientas, Piers ¿Pasa algo conmigo?

Si, si pasa algo contigo Chris, creo que me gustas.

—No, nada capitán.

—Bueno, supongo que es mi imaginación solo es extraño que no te enojes y me regañes por hacer algo mal.

Ambos nos reímos.

—Bueno capitán, lo regañaría por retrasar el viaje y hacer que esperara 20 minutos de tensión en el avión.

—Bueno pero aun así tengo que estar pendiente de lo que pase en el avión.

—Pero aun así se demoró capitán —digo con una pisca de ironía.

Veo como Chris me mira y desvía su mirada con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta que seas así.

— ¿Cómo así? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, me dices las cosas tal como son, si fingir nada— Me mira—. Además es gracioso cuando me reprendes.

— ¿Gracioso? No tiene nada de gracioso—reclamo.

—Vale, no te enojes.—Alza su brazo hasta mi hombro izquierdo—¿No ves? de eso es lo que hablo.

Intento no ponerme nervioso pero ya siento la cara colorada, solo es un "casi abrazo" Nivans, no tiene nada de malo, bueno, claro que no tiene nada de malo.

—Bueno intentaré no ser tan enojón capitán.

Él me mira y en un gesto de gratitud me reprende hacia su pecho, siento como el corazón cada vez acelera más y más. Finalmente me suelta y yo sin más que hacer nuevamente comienzo a mirar las nubes.

¿Cómo es posible que no te guste Chris? De tan solo pensar en este tipo de cosas me aberro de mí mismo, es mi capitán sólo mi capitán y un soldado no debe estar con su capitán.

Intento en no pensar en mi compañero de al lado pensando en mis padres y mi hermano, si es que no llego vivo a quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mí. No debería ser tan negativo pero es algo realista, en este oficio hay que estar preparado para la muerte.

Siento como de repente el avión comienza a tambalearse y una voz femenina nos anuncia de las turbulencias. Me quedo quieto en mi asiento y siento como Chris comienza a mirarme.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Capitán no se preocupe, estaré bien.

Me mira con seriedad y suspira, por alguna razón me gusta escuchar su respiración y suspiros.

—Está bien—dice.

Me gusta que Chris se preocupe por mí pero no me gusta que me traten como un niño, estoy grande ¡tengo 25!

Las turbulencias comienzan a ser más fuertes y veo por mi ventana como se oscurece. Al menos en la mañana ya estaremos en Inglaterra. Cada vez me duele más el estómago y siento que mi cabeza estallará, maldita sea no puedo vomitar, no delante de Chris.

—Piers por poco ya estas verde ¿Por qué eres tan terco y no me dejas ayudarte?

—Capitán estaré bien…

Me da una arcada pero intento disimularla, nuevamente comienzo a mirar el cielo el cual ya está completamente oscuro

— ¿Piers? —dice en tono regañón.

No le respondo, cierro los ojos como si con esto se pasara mi mareo. No sé cuál es mi problema que desde pequeño he sentido mareos cuando me siento nervioso y que este con Chris no ayuda de mucho, aun así con el oficio he tenido que controlarme mucho.

He estado durante unos 15 minutos sin decir nada pero me ha funcionado, al menos no mirar tanto a Chris evita en cierta manera los mareos pero aun así aunque tenga retorcijones lo quiero mirar, necesito un poco de contacto visual.

—¿Estas mejor?

Siento su mano en mi hombro, me pesa pero aun así me gusta. He visto que al entrenar se le ven las manos ásperas me pregunto cómo se sentirán…

—Sí—respondo mirándolo.

Por un instante nos quedamos mirando, no sorprendidos como paso hace unas horas, si no serios o eso siento. Siento ganas de romper los 20 centímetros de poca proxémica que tenemos, pero no puedo. Chris agacha su cabeza y veo como frunce el ceño, tal vez lo he intimidado ¿En qué estoy pensando mirando así a mi capitán?

Escucho como algunos soldados roncan o hablan a susurros, de a poco me da dado sueño, tal vez si duermo me sentiría mejor, no tan confundido y mucho menos mareado. Escondo mi barbilla en mi pañuelo por el frío y de poco cierro mis ojos. Siento un movimiento en el asiento y somnoliento vuelvo a abrirlos, siento la mano de Chris acariciando mi espalda.

—Buenas noches Piers.

Trago saliva y me doy media vuelta nuevamente él está mirando hacia el pasillo, al menos no ha visto mi rostro. Su contacto hace que me sienta protegido, no debería pensar en esto pero desearía que lo volviera a hacer.

—Buenas noches capitán.

Ya basta de engañarse a sí mismo Piers. Me gusta, me gusta mi capitán.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del Fic: **

-El espacio temporal del fic es otoño del 2012

-En cada capítulo se intercalará el POV de Piers y Chris

_Este fanfic ya lo había publicado en otro foro y he decidido subirlo aquí._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del capítulo:<strong> POV de las perspectiva de Chris Redfield.

* * *

><p>No sé qué hora es pero supongo por el sueño que tengo debe ser ya de madrugada, no entiendo qué me pasa que no puedo dormir, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no hay segundo que no piense en ellas. Me siento con una responsabilidad que me carcome. No puedo arriesgar a mis soldados, aunque estén entrenados para esto no me es llevadera la muerte de alguno. Me atormento a mí mismo con este tipo de pensamientos, <em>están a mi cargo y si alguno muere será mi culpa.<em>

—Capitán—Escucho.

Me volteo, es Piers y duerme _¿Estará soñando conmigo?_

Acaricio un poco su frente, no haría esto si él estuviera despierto ya que se vería muy extraño, aunque no soy discriminador en ese ámbito sé que hay muchos que no les agrada ese tipo de afecto, pero quiero tanto a este chico que es inevitable ser amable y comprensivo con él. _"Amor fraternal" _me digo a mi mismo, pero no pensé eso cuando lo vi por primera vez. Observo detenidamente su rostro, desde la línea del cuero cabelludo hasta su mentón, pienso y repito siempre lo mismo _"es muy lindo"._ Claro que no tiene que malinterpretarse, lo quiero como un hermano, como a alguien que tengo que proteger, aunque debo admitir que no soy con todos los soldados así, incluso se podría decir que Piers es la excepción.

Me quedo mirando hacia el frente algo en mi sabe que no es bueno seguir mirándolo, que no es debido y prefiero abstenerme. Analizo el día de hoy y la verdad me siento un idiota _¿Cómo es que arregle todo para sentarme con Piers?_ Y algo peor _¿Qué esperaba con todo esto?_ Decir que solo fue para proponerle ser mi mano derecha es un argumento vago y engañoso, no, no esperaba eso, tal vez simplemente quería saber más del chico francotirador y claro que sé más de él.

Siento un sonido seco en mi celular, típico de un mensaje lo tomo y observo.

_"Espero que tengas un buen viaje._

_Te amo"_

Sonrío de medio lado, el mensaje es de Jill, por un momento me siento atolondrado. Tengo una relación con Jill hace tres años y la verdad esperamos mucho a tenerla, teníamos siempre el miedo de que pudiera acabar nuestra amistad, con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron y la necesidad hizo que decidiéramos estar juntos. No me arrepiento, solo el hecho de no vernos tan seguido me agobia, aunque tenga una relación con ella siempre ha ido mi trabajo primero pero eso no quita las ganas que tengo de verla. La extraño, como me gustaría responder el mensaje pero prefiero no hacerlo por el bien de todos. _Sonrío_, al menos me ha hecho olvidar un poco mis problemas.

— ¿Capitán? Capitán…

Siento como alguien me sacude, abro lentamente lo ojos y me topó con la mirada color miel de él despertándome, me avergüenzo un poco por la sorpresa, me brinda una sonrisa y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente. Acaricio mi cabeza mientras bostezo.

Miro al chico que también está algo somnoliento, recuerdo brevemente el día de ayer, me siento limitado y avergonzado, lo más estúpido es que no tengo idea por qué, tampoco es como que importe mucho.

—Buenos días Piers—digo mientras me estiro.

—B-buenos días capitán, disculpe por haberlo despertado solo que en unas horas aterrizara el avión además ya son las 10:00 de la mañana.

Debí despertarme temprano, aunque no escuche a algunos soldados hablar me siento irresponsable por no quedarme dormido a una hora decente, hoy tenía una parada a Inglaterra para hablar con Clive. Al menos me alivia que Piers me ha despertado.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme.

Se limita a asentir y le sonrío. Cuando salga ya no estaré con él y por alguna razón eso me desanima.

— ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo por O'Brian? Ósea digo yo para que te distraigas…

Por alguna razón estoy nervioso y al ver la reacción de Piers, él también lo está.

— ¿P-pero que pasará con los demás soldados?

—Algunos cuantos vendrán conmigo, los de confianza—Hago una pausa para aclararme la garganta— . Los demás se irán a Edonia.

Piers se queda en silencio petrificado, luego me observa y sus comisuras de a poco se elevan.

—Me encantaría capitán.

No sé qué es lo que en verdad pretendo con todo eso, nada. Solo me está acompañando, y eso no tiene nada de malo incluso como capitán segundo al mando debería aprender de este viaje.

Lo quedo mirando mientras caminamos, veo cómo observa su alrededor con asombro y felicidad, verlo así de esa manera hace que yo también me alegre.

— ¿Te gusta estar aquí Piers?

Lo saco de sus pensamientos, me observa y sonríe.

—Siempre había querido visitar Inglaterra capitán, gracias.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa y el vuelve a observar el paisaje, me es inevitable mirarlo, esos ojos curiosos analizando, el reflejo de los edificio en ellos, sus labios a veces fruncidos o sus comisuras elevadas.

—Em capitán, su teléfono celular está sonando.

Me toco mi torso intento buscar mi celular hasta que finalmente lo encuentro.

Se ríe y yo le dirijo una mirada tosca _¿Cómo no me doy cuenta de que está sonando?_ No me gusta quedar como idiota, aunque tengo que admitir que me causa gracia. Observo quien me llama es Jill. Está bien, la extraño pero estoy en el trabajo, no me gusta que me interrumpan.

—¿Alo Jill?

—Chris, llamaba para saber cómo has llegado, supe que hubo un poco de complicaciones con el avión—dice preocupada.

Una de las cosas que me gusta más en personas es la preocupación, la humanidad y el compañerismo y Jill tiene esas tres cosas.

—Sí, no te preocupes solo tuvimos un poco de turbulencias. Piers estaba algo mareado— digo cambiando el tema, es mi pequeña venganza por reírse de mí. Lo observo con una sonrisa y el con el ceño fruncido sonríe con los labios apretados.

—¿Te sentaste con Piers?

Noto un tono en su voz extraño, puede que sea de preocupación o inclusive pesadez.

—Sí, tenía que darle la noticia de que estará segundo al mando.

No me responde, a cambio obtengo un silencio en la línea telefónica.

—Capitán tenemos que apurarnos.

—Sí—Le respondo a Piers—. Ya me tengo que ir, adiós Jill.

—Chris, te amo.

Su tono de voz es afligido, lo conozco muy bien, la verdad no se ha pasado para que se comporte así o tal vez es mi culpa, hay veces que no entiendo que hago mal.

—Yo igual te amo Jill, después hablamos.

Miro a Piers y tiene su mirada gacha e intenta caminar a paso acelerado.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto.

Lo apretó suavemente de su hombro y el instantáneamente se da la vuelta logro ver sus ojos grandes y sus labios tambaleantes _¿Qué le pasará?_

—N-no, nada capitán, tenemos que apurarnos.

Nos apresuramos hasta llegar a la base de la B.S.A.A. probablemente tenga unas 7 mil hectáreas, es bastante grande en comparación con la de , la diferencia se debe a que la primera sede en el mundo fue esta.

Entramos a pasos silenciosos, de todos modos mi equipo junto a mí no pasamos desapercibidos. Muchos soldados se acercan a mí, hablan todos entre sí y no entiendo nada.

—Por favor abran paso— dice Piers autoritario y frunciendo el ceño.

No debería ser tan gruñón, pero en cierta forma tiene razón.

Salimos de la multitud al ascensor el cual es muy espacioso.

—Al parecer tiene mucho admiradores capitán—Menciona Piers, pero más parecer una broma su tono es de disgusto.

—La verdad no me importa mucho, hay otras cosas más importantes.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando hasta ascender al último piso.

—Por aquí señor— Señala Carl hacia un pasillo.

Los cinco avanzamos hacia la última compuerta, veo por el rabillo de mi ojo que Piers me queda mirando.

—Te quedarás aquí con Carl, Andy y Ben.

—No hay problema capitán.

Le sonrío y lentamente abro la puerta.

Me encuentro para mi sorpresa con Clive en carne y hueso, es impresionante no verlo reflejado en un holograma.

—Increíble que te vea en carne y hueso.

—Chris Redfield.

Sonríe y nos damos una palmaditas en la espalda.

—No podía hacerte perder tiempo con viaje tan largo ¿Todo bien?—Sonríe.

—Por ahora está todo bien, hasta que me des las noticias.

Se da la vuelta mira a través de su ventanal la ciudad.

—Las noticias no son nada alentadoras—responde

—Déjame decirte que si hay virus, Umbrella esta tras esto.

Se queda reflexivo, probablemente esté pensando en que responderme, siempre fue así… calculador.

—No lo sé, hemos sido avisados por las fuerzas especiales de Edonia que el ejército de liberación de Edonia ha tenido cambios en su aspecto y forma de actuar. Muchos especulan que tendría que ver con Umbrella, aún no tenemos la certeza de que están bajo a algún virus, ni de quien se trata.

—Sabes que mucho hablan de una guerra Bioterrorista.

—Lo sé, hemos captado algunas imágenes vía satelital del ejército de liberación.

Pone encima de su escritorio fotografías, las tomo con cautela una por una.

La primera foto muestra a un hombre con una máscara y un cuchillo en su mano derecha, la segunda en cambio muestra a otro integrante con una pistola. Todas tienen algo en común: Mascaras y armas.

Pueden ser soldados con máscaras y sables me digo a mi mismo, pero sé que hay algo detrás de esto _¿Qué esconderán bajo sus máscaras? ¿Qué habilidades tendrán con la armas?_

—¿Cuál es el plan?—pregunto.

Me sonríe satisfecho y saca un montón de papeleo en una despensa. Me enseña mapas geográficos y estratégicos, explica en breve los lugares estratégicos para atacar, donde se encuentran las armas y algunos nuevos integrantes en la B.S.A.A.

–Mandaré los nuevos integrantes en más o menos 2 semanas, por ahora quiero que tu equipo esté preparado ante cualquier ataque.

—Mi equipo siempre está preparado—digo con orgullo.

Me queda sonriendo algo mordaz y niega con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

Tomo todos los documentos y los dispongo mi bolso con mucho cuidado, si todo esto está en manos equivocadas probablemente el mundo estará en problemas.

—A propósito Chris ¿Ya tienes a tu Co-capitán?

Todo esto hizo que se me olvidara por completo lo sucedido en el avión.

—Sí, Piers Nivans.

—He oído hablar algo de él ¿Es uno de los mejores francotiradores no es así?

—No solo uno de los mejores, es el mejor, además—Aclaro mi garganta— Tiene un poder de discernimiento y responsabilidad que hace persuadirme en muchos casos. Me ha servido desde el 2010 y he visto en él un progreso mucho mayor que en otros más experimentados.

Al mencionar a Piers lo hago con admiración _¿Cómo no tenerla?_ Es un chico de tan solo 25 años y es más maduro que muchos, perfecto francotirador y responsable…sí él es perfecto para ser mi Co-capitán.

Clive no deja se sonreír como si su sonrisa estuviera impregnada en su cara.

—Le tienes mucho aprecio al chico al parecer.

_¿Mucho aprecio? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?_ Clive no siempre es literal, muchos de sus comentarios siempre han sido insinuadores. Hago caso omiso con lo que dijo y levanto mi bolso dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Jill?

Me doy media vuelta perplejo.

— ¿Con Jill? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Chris, la conoces de hace mucho ¿Por qué ella no podría ser tu Co-capitana?

No había pensado en eso, las cosas han cambiado desde lo sucedido con Wesker, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo la borré como candidata porque no quiero perderla, no quiero que esté al borde de la muerte como fue en esa ocasión.

—La quiero proteger—digo improvisadamente.

Me mira con devoción y me da palmaditas en el hombro. No debería pesar así de Jill, es una mujer valiente, justa e inteligente. Supongo que es por la presión que me mantendría tenerla a salvo.

—Además no quiero interponer mi relación amorosa con ella en el trabajo Clive, es necesario ser precavidos—agrego.

—Te encuentro la razón.

Nos quedamos mirando y rápidamente doy la vuelta dirigiéndome nuevamente a la salida.

—Una última cosa Chris, el avión no vendrá hasta mañana en la mañana, tomate este día como descanso.

Lo miro impresionado y no hago más que pensar en que haré hoy e inevitablemente pienso en Piers.

—Claro— respondo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del Fic: **

-El espacio temporal del fic es otoño del 2012

-En cada capítulo se intercalará el POV de Piers y Chris

_Este fanfic ya lo había publicado en otro foro y he decidido subirlo aquí._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del capítulo:<strong> POV de las perspectiva de Piers Nivans.

* * *

><p>Veo salir a Chris de la habitación. Todo este tiempo he intentado hablar con alguno de los soldados pero se limitaban asentir o negar, supongo que es para no molestar e incluso podría ser para escuchar la conversación de Chris con O'Brian.<p>

—Bueno soldados es hora de irnos—Nos dice.

Lo seguimos hasta llegar al ascensor. Tiene una mirada dura y de preocupación ¿Me pregunto qué le habrán dicho? Me gustaría preguntar, pero me siento muy entrometido, solo me lo quedo viendo. Por un momento se desvanece todo su fondo y lo logro ver a él, su cabello algo desordenado color café oscuro, su manos trigueñas rosando su barbilla pensativa, su bolso pesado, torso fuerte con capas de ropa junto a su pantalón y sus pies firmes en la cerámica.

—Soldados, el director de la B.S.A.A me ha avisado que el avión llegará mañana en la mañana—Nos sonríe—.Es decir que se pueden tomar el día libre.

— ¡Sí!—dicen con entusiasmo los demás.

Sonrío un poco, la verdad es que no me imagine que serían así.

Salimos todos y por sobre todo mis compañeros ansiosos.

—Piers—llama alguien desde el ascensor.

— ¿Capitán? —Volteo a verlo.

—Tú no, tienes que venir conmigo.

Mi corazón por un momento se me paraliza y siento como los nervios me llegan a todas mis extremidades. Asiento y entro nuevamente al ascensor con mi capitán.

— ¿Pasa algo capitán?

—Pasan muchas cosas Piers—dice acercándose a mí.

Tengo los ojos como platos, la próxemica disminuye y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y temblar.

—Piers ¿Estás bien? ¿O también te mareas con los ascensores?

No digo nada, lo quedo mirando su cara de duda, hasta que al fin reacciono.

—N-no, no se preocupe capitán.

—Está bien. — Asiente mirando al frente—.Te he llamado porque quiero que estés enterado de los planes e información que obtuve sobre la misión en Edonia.

_Claro ¿En que estaba pensando?_ Debería dejar de ponerme nervioso sin sentido alguno.

Salimos del ascensor a un piso subterráneo, para tener tantos avances tecnológicos se ve bastante rustico.

Chris grita preguntando si hay alguien, nadie responde, me mira y dirige su mano hacia una mesilla con muchos papeles. Con el corazón latiéndome fuerte por la idea de estar los dos en este piso me dirijo hacia allá.

—Hablé con O'Brian sobré lo que sucedía en Edonia y la verdad es que no me dijo nada seguro— dice rompiendo el silencio.

—Capitán, pero todos especulan de que hay un ataque Bioterrorista.

Se queda pensativo, como si planeara que decirme.

—Se lo mencioné, aun así ni yo estoy seguro. Sí te pones a pensar que conlleva una guerra civil con zombies, no tiene mucho sentido.

—Pero por alguna razón necesitan de nosotros, sería algo ilógico que hagan perder nuestro tiempo. Tal vez O'Brian nos oculta una parte de la historia.

Me quedo pensando en lo que dije _¿Qué acabo de decir?_ Chris me mira con rudeza y se acerca un poco.

—Tal vez tienes razón.

Su voz ronca, hace que apriete mis dedos. Estoy tenso, me tensa la idea de tenerlo tan cerca y no besarlo. Lo quedo mirando y él a mí, analizo sus cejas oscuras, sus ojos casi siempre entrecerrados, su nariz recta y su boca entre abierta. Se voltea y mi corazón de a poco se apaga, vuelve al escritorio sacando de su bolso mucho papeleo mientras me acerco de a poco.

Tomo algunos planos estratégicos y los comienzo a leer.

—Por ahora sólo quiero que veas esto—dice tocándome mi mano mientras aparta el papel.

—S-Si capitán.

Saca unos papeles y me los muestra, los veo, se trata de personas con espadas, armas y máscaras.

— ¿Cree que se tratan de zombies, capitán?

—Puede que sí, pero ese no es el problema, si un zombie llega a usar espadas o armas es porque tiene inteligencia y razonamiento.

— ¿Cómo los uroboros? . —No me responde y sigue con su mirada pensativa—. ¿Esta vez será más complicado no es así?

—Sí, pero tengo fe de que nuestro equipo lo hará bien.

Veo en él una sonrisa de satisfacción, de verdad me alegra de que nos tenga tanta fe.

—Lo siento por llamarte para más trabajo. —Se me acerca—.Debes estar estresado por el viaje.

—No, no se preocupe capitán, de todos modos no tengo idea donde ir. —Me río—.Nunca he estado en Londres.

Se queda pensativo mientras niega con la cabeza con su linda sonrisa.

—Sé que es raro, pero podíamos pasar el día juntos, para enseñarte Londres.

_"pasar el día juntos" El día…¡Juntos!_

— ¿Piers estas bien?—dice preocupado—.Lo siento tal vez te parezca rar…

— ¡No!—digo exaltado—. Está bien capitán, me encantaría pasar el día en Londres con usted.

_Oh por la mierda que acabo de decir…_

—Está bien ¿entonces al medio día te parece? Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con los supervisores.

Dirige su mano hacia el ascensor.

—Claro, no hay problema capitán.

Me sonríe y se apoya en la puerta.

—Entonces encuéntrame en mi oficina, nos vemos.

—N-nos vemos capitán.

Subo al ascensor y él vuelve a la recámara. Veo los pisos pasar, no sé a dónde me dirijo y no me importa. No podría estar más feliz, maldita sea saldré con Chris ¡Como una cita! Siento como todo delante de mí da vueltas, no puedo esperar a que sea mediodía.

Llego a mi habitación ocasional de la central y me encuentro con otro soldado.

—Buenos días señor—dice entusiasmado.

—Buenos días soldado—respondo inseguro.

¿Por qué me habrá dicho señor? Tal ya se enteró de que soy el Co-capitán.

Ordeno un poco mi cama y pongo mi bolso con mi ropa encima.

—Discúlpeme no me he presentado. —Se aclara la garganta ansioso—.Soy Finn Macauley.

Me estrecha la mano y le correspondo.

—Soy Piers Nivans.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

Sonrío tratando de disimular mi extrañes y vuelvo a ordenar mi bolso.

—Sé que le parecerá extraño que hable sin conocerlo, pero me han asignado para que vaya con el equipo alpha a Edonia—Menciona con orgullo.

Volteo y veo en él una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me recuerda a mi cuando supe que estaba en el equipo.

—Muy bien. —Le sonrío—.Entonces espero que hagas un buen trabajo, siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias señor.

Asiento y sonrío, aun me es extraño que me diga "señor" cuando se nota que tenemos muy pocos años de diferencia. Le restó importancia y busco con que me puedo vestir, escojo una camisa color verde musgo, pantalones cafés, una chaqueta, mis zapatos y obviamente mi pañuelo. Salgo de la habitación a las duchas, no podría volver en toalla a mi dormitorio así que pongo mi ropa en un casillero.

Giro de la llave y siento el agua fría en mi cuerpo, intento lavarme rápido, no es como donde hay un clima más cálido. Salgo tiritando, me seco y antes de que llegue alguien me visto. Me dirijo al espejo y me afeito algunas zonas donde me ha salido la poca barba que tengo. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero no tengo casi nada de barba y pelo en sí, esto hace que me vea mucho más joven y ni hablar de mis facciones que no ayudan de mucho. Lavo mi cara y me echo algo de gel en mi cabello…_diablos tal vez Chris sentirá que me arreglo para él._

Me dirijo nuevamente a mi recamara y ya no se encuentra Finn. Me acuesto en la cama boca arriba y cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme. "_Saldré con Chris_" _"¿Qué le diré?"_ Nada solo lo de siempre, cosas sobre la misión. Veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta de ya son 10 minutos para las 12:00, salgo inmediatamente a la entrada para que me digan dónde queda la oficina de Chris.

—Buenos días quisiera saber dónde está la oficina del capitán Redfield.

—Identificación—dice la secretaria sin mirarme.

Saco mi identificación y se la entrego, esta vez me mira nerviosa.

—O-ok, Pasillo nueve hacia el fondo luego a la derecha con la sala 3K.

—Muchas gracias.

Sonrío ella también lo hace. Inmediatamente me dirijo hacia el pasillo nueve, me pierdo un poco ya que hay miles de pasillos en esta central y muchas salas K. Llego finalmente y me quedo afuera tocando el pomo de la puerta ¿Qué le digo al entrar?

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces para no parecer imprudente y escucho su voz diciéndome que entre. Abro y lo veo sentado en una silla mirando papeles, al parecer el igual se ha cambiado de ropa y le noto el pelo algo mojado, camino despacito por su gran oficina y me quedo parado frente a él. Finalmente aparta los papeles y me mira, sus ojos son grandes, no como acostumbran ser, luego sonríe y saca un cigarrillo intentando prenderlo.

—Buenas tardes Piers.

—Capitán no debería fumar—respondo por inercia enfadado.

Hay veces que debería pensar mejor lo que pienso, pero da igual no me gusta que la gente fume, lo tolero pero no quiero que le pase algo al Chris.

Me queda mirando con el fuego cerca del cigarrillo sin aún prenderlo, guarda su encendedor y el cigarrillo.

—Bueno — Se para—. Si tú dices.

—Lo siento, no quiero molestarlo capitán—digo con culpabilidad.

—No te preocupes de todas manera tienes razón, es un mal hábito que tengo al estar ansioso.

_¿Ansioso? _

Se me queda mirando extraño y nervioso se mueve por la oficina y como si recordara algo, saca algunas cosas de su bolso.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Me abre la puerta amablemente y luego la cierra a su espalda. Vamos caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndonos hacia la salida.

— ¿No fumas?—Me pregunta de improvisto.

—No —Hago una pausa esta vez mirándolo a los ojos—.Sé que le hará mal a mi salud y necesito tener el mejor rendimiento para combatir.

_Siento que hablo más de la cuenta, tal vez le aburro._

—Nunca pensé que un chiquillo de 25 años pensara así—dice con gracia.

—No soy un chiquillo—respondo enojado—. Capitán ¡Ya soy grande!

Se ríe y alza su brazo estirándolo en mis hombros "un casi abrazo". El corazón me late fuerte y ese enojo estúpido se va desvaneciendo por mi nerviosismo.

—Ya estoy viejo Piers, para mi eres un chiquillo.

Se deja de reír e incómodo me suelta. Me pregunto que se le pasará por su cabeza. No sé cuál es el problema de las personas de tratarme como un niño, ya estoy grande, mi madre lo tiene que saber mi familia y también Chris. Con el tiempo sabrán que soy más maduro que muchos, Ya verán…

— ¿Enserio te enojaste por qué dije que eras un chiquillo?—reclama con regaño cerrando sus ojos.

_¿Cómo es que sabe eso?_

—Eso no es de su incumbencia capitán—respondo irónico.

Sonríe divertido como si lo que hubiera dicho ya no le afectara.

—Vale, pero deja de ser tan gruñón, quiero que sea un día agradable.

Toma de mis hombros con un leve apretón, siento un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda. Me suelta y lo comienzo a mirar. Su frente relajada, su chaqueta de color marrón con sus jeans casuales y botas hacen que sea vea rudo. _Me encanta._

—A propósito no es necesario que me llames capitán, para esta ocasión prefiero "Chris".

_Chris…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones del Fic: **

-El espacio temporal del fic es otoño del 2012

-En cada capítulo se intercalará el POV de Piers y Chris

_Este fanfic ya lo había publicado en otro foro y he decidido subirlo aquí._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del capítulo:<strong> POV de las perspectiva de Chris Redfield.

* * *

><p>Huelo el húmedo bosque cuando abro las puertas de vidrio con Piers. Salimos de la central y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Veo guardias por todos lados, muchos más de los que vimos cuando llegamos en la mañana, debería dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas y relajarme. <em>Deja de lado la misión Chris.<em>

—Capitán—Llama mi atención—. ¿Construyeron la central en la periferia para no llamar la atención de los civiles?

—Buena observación Piers—Le sonrío—. Claro, no podemos estar tan expuestos, nunca se sabe por completo que tipos de personas habitan por el centro.

Asiente mientras me brinda su linda sonrisa cerrada. Cada vez no acercamos más hacia el automóvil que me asignaron. Tuve suerte de que me dejaran usarlo.

—Wow—dice asombrado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto mientras saco las llaves del Ford.

—Es un Mustang GT del 2002.

Lo quedo mirando extraño y divertido. _Otra cosa en mí lista mental, A este chico le gustan los autos._

—Capitán, es hermoso—dice encantado.

—Ya calma—digo entre risas—. Ven, sube.

Sube emocionado a mi lado mientras lo intento encender. Es como ver a un niño en navidad abriendo sus regalos.

—Nunca me comentaste que te gustaban los autos.

—Me encantan, es otra cosa que tengo en común con mi padre además de las armas.

Salimos de la central. Mientras voy manejando veo que todo nuestro camino está cubierto de árboles, nunca pensé que la central estaría en medio de un bosque. La carretera está absolutamente despejada, así que me distraigo expeditamente con mí alrededor. Veo a Piers, esta con la ventana abierta por completo, mientras escucho su respiración. El reflejo de sus ojos mostrando lo verde de los árboles haciendo que sus ojos ya no sean miel. Bajo la vista y me encuentro con su boca, veo como lame su labio inferior, me es inevitable sentir un hormigueo en mi estómago.

—Capitán.

Me giro velozmente _¿Qué pensará si sabe que lo miro_? Da igual, está en mi derecho mirar a quien sea, no significa nada.

—Te dije que me llamaras Chris, Piers.

—Cierto, lo siento Ch-Ch-Chris—menciona con dificultad.

—Muy bien.

Acaricio su cabello alborotándolo y él sonríe algo nervioso ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Demasiado contacto por hoy, a este paso lo intimidaré.

—Capitán, emm ¿Puedo conducir?

Lo miro extrañado mientras él intenta no evadir mi mirada. La verdad no sé si puedo dejar a uno de mis soldados conducir, pero… Se trata de Piers.

—Mmm… Identificación soldado- digo con voz amplia.

Exaltado busca en sus bolsillos una pequeña billetera y me muestra su carnet de conducir. No pensé que haría eso, de todos modos me causa gracia ver su fotografía, está prácticamente igual, solo que se ve más delgado.

—Solo con una condición.

Hago énfasis en mis palabras y Piers me mira con ojitos tan piadosos como los de un cachorro, repentinamente siento otra vez las molestas cosquillas en mi estómago.

— ¡Qué me llames Chris!

Se ríe divertido. Me gusta ver las expresiones Piers más relajadas, acostumbro a siempre a divisar sus cejas enarcadas.

—Está bien disculpe capi- ósea Chris.

Veo las mejillas de Piers enrojecerse, tal vez se siente mal.

—Bueno—Señalo mientras estaciono el Mustang en una orilla de la carretera—. Es tu hora.

Sonríe ansioso y sale rápidamente. Salgo y amablemente dejo que entre cerrando su puerta. Me subo nuevamente como copiloto. Vislumbro en los ojos de Piers su emoción mientras le enseño vagamente algunas peculiaridades del Ford.

—Bueno todo tuyo—concluyo.

—Muchas gracias ca-Chris—responde nervioso.

Gira la llave y con mucha velocidad arranca el automóvil. Mi espalda esta pasmada en el asiento, Me río nervioso intentando confiar en que no nos sucederá nada, pero la velocidad cada vez aumenta más, temo por su vida, la mía y la del Ford.

—Piers—digo casi gritando—.Creo que debería bajan un poco la velocidad, ¡Esto no es una pista de carreras!

—Pero—dice frustrado.

—Nada de "peros" soldado.

—Está bien—menciona frunciendo el ceño.

Baja la velocidad de a poco mientras se va enfurruñando con el paso de los segundos. _No me había dado cuenta que sus rasgos con sus expresiones lo hacen ver muy tierno._

—Si seguías con esa velocidad probablemente nos estrellaríamos.

—No, eso no pasara. —Hace una pausa mirándome—. Soy el mejor conductor de la B.S.A.A.

Me río inevitablemente, sus aires de superioridad me parecen encantadores.

—Está bien—respondo con gracia—. Pero aun así no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.

—Lo siento capitán.

Me queda mirando con culpabilidad y le sonrío.

—Ya da igual, me puedes llamar como te parezca.

—Gracias.

Mira al frente y sonríe de medio lado. Recuerdo cuando lo observaba en el avión durmiendo y nuevamente reitero; _"Es muy lindo" debe tener novia, o tal vez no, si es así es mejor para mi ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, no es que importe mucho._

_—_ ¿Capitán en que piensa?

Me ve por el rabillo de su ojo sin perder la vista de la carretera. Sé que le dije que me podía llamar como quisiera pero me gustaba oír de su voz _"Chris"._

—Cosas sobre la misión—miento.

— ¿Le preocupan los supuestos zombies de Edonia?

—No, pienso sobre lo que me dijiste de O'Brian—digo sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Lo siento si se sintió ofendido por hablar así del director de la B.S.A.A.

—Tranquilo, tampoco es como si él se enterara.

Asiente con labios apretados mientras sigue conduciendo.

Desaparece el verdoso bosque, a cambio vislumbro el cemento gris con sus grandes edificios. Dejo de oler el rico aroma que emanaban los arboles húmedos para seguir con el olor a pavimento frío. Desde hace algún tiempo no me ha gustado mucho la cuidad, este tipo de cambios hacen que me sienta mucho más viejo, Piers en cambio se ve fascinado con la magnitud de los edificios, la arquitectura y su gente.

— ¿Te gusta a primera vista Londres Piers?

—Es genial, me encanta—Me sonríe— Muchas gracias Chris.

Siento un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal al escuchar _"Chris"._

—Bueno, tienes que estacionar el auto.

—Pero me gusta estar con el Mustang—protesta.

—Créeme que es mucho mejor pasear por lo buses, además no nos alejaremos mucho de este punto.

—Está bien capitán—responde convencido.

Le muestro donde hay un estacionamiento y dejamos al Mustang ahí. Busco algunas cosas en el auto y en mis bolsillos.

— ¿Todo bien capitán?

_Insisto, me gusta escuchar "Chris"_

—Sí, sólo tengo que estar seguro de que llevo todo.

Me sonríe mientras salimos del estacionamientos, caminar por la calles con Piers hace que me sienta levemente incómodo, por alguna razón no dice nada y la verdad no sé de qué hablarle, no le hablaré de la misión, es aburrido…supongo que esto será momentáneo.

—El Big Ben—dice apuntado a la torre a unos metros de nosotros.

Camina rápido mientras se dirige hacia allá mientras lo sigo a paso acelerado.

—Aún tenemos todo el día, no hay que tener prisa.

—Disculpe capitán—dice nervioso.

Cruzamos algunas calles, mientras veo como los edificios, buses y bicicletas se reflejan en los ojos de Piers, bajo mi mirada y veo la camisa verde musgo, su chaqueta y pantalones cafés, con sus botas militares. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la gama de colores que utiliza Piers, _"Estilo militar"._

Llegamos finalmente y veo como el chico fascinado se la pasa sacando fotos con su celular a todas partes.

—Sabes esto se parece a New York solo que con menos autos, mas bicicletas y con menos contaminación.

—Pienso lo mismo—respondo.

Me sonríe y nervioso abre la boca para intentar decir algo.

—Muchas gracias Chris, enserio. Nunca pensé que un capitán fuera tan amable conmigo. —Me mira fijamente—. No sabes cuánto de debo.

Siento una calidez en mi pecho que inevitablemente me hace sonreír. Reprendo a Piers desde sus hombros a mi pecho, como lo he hecho normalmente.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas, de todas maneras quería pasar tiempo contigo.

Piers me mira con los ojos como platos e intento disimular mi nerviosismo sonriendo pero antes, siento como rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Siento mis mejillas enrojecer y como de a poco se expande por toda mi cara. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Estoy nervioso? _No tendría por qué estarlo, o eso creo. Siento su respiración agitada en mi pecho, veo desde aquí su línea de su cabello y sus ojos cerrados, me pierdo un segundo en sus placidas facciones luego me incorporo rodeándole los hombros con mis anchos brazos. Huelo de aquí su cabello con gel y una extraña fragancia dulce, no, no es su perfume cítrico…es él, inhalo con fervor y por un momento creo que es el mejor el olor del mundo.

Siento la melodía y vibración de mi celular, contesto rápidamente dejando de lado el agradable abrazo.

— ¿Aló?- Pregunto.

—Aló, Chris soy Jill.

Siento un extraño nudo en mi estómago, puede que de nervios o culpabilidad.

—Jill ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto amable.

Veo a Piers mirarme y al mencionar "Jill" pone los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose hacia unas barandas _¿Qué diablos le pasa?_

—Estoy algo agotada, he estado investigando algunos archivos que me ha enviado O'Brian sobre Edonia. —Hace una pausa suspirando—. ¿Y tú Chris? Supe que tenías el día libre.

—Ah claro—Aclaro mi garganta—.Estoy con Piers en Londres.

Veo como el chico se acerca al escuchar su nombre, de alguna manera me intimida que escuche.

— ¿Con Piers?—pregunta dudosa.

—Sí, decía que no conocía Londres y quise enseñárselo.

—Ah, supongo que has estado muy ocupado —vacila con leve sarcasmo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

El chico me mira confundido, mientras yo siento como mis cejas se juntan en mi frente.

—Chris, no quiero parecer desesperada ni agobiarte, pero al parecer yo soy la que más me intereso por ti, mientras tú estás haciendo "que cosa" con Piers.

Siento como la cara me arde. _¿Haciendo "que cosa"? ¿Qué es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a esta mujer?_

_—_Capitán ¿Sé encuentra bien?

Asiento enfurecido, es obvio que no lo logré convencer.

—Jill prefiero no hablar así, no quiero tener problemas.

—Es que siempre evades los problemas Chris—expresa desconfiada—. Lo siento al hablar así de Piers per…

—No—la Interrumpo—.No sé qué te pasa Jill, él no te ha hecho nada para decir esas cosa—respondo exaltado.

Nuevamente llamo la atención de Piers mientras no deja de mirarme.

—Adiós Chris. —Se despide monótonamente.

Maldigo a la nada, mientras siento como Piers toca mi hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? En-enserio—titubea—.No quiero provocar problema entre tú y Jill.

—No, no te preocupes.

Miro sus ojos preocupados transmitiéndome una ternura y tranquilidad que me llena, siento una leve incitación a abrazarlo, pero me limito.

—No es tu culpa Piers, tal vez Jill ha tenido un mal día.

Asiente insatisfecho, mientras con una seña le digo que me siga.

Intento no pensar en la llamada con Jill pero me es inevitable hacerlo, Piers no ha hablado así que prefiero seguir con mí "trabajo de guía turístico" rodeando el Palacio de Westminster. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo visite, fue para una misión y la primera vez que vi toda esta magnificencia arquitectónica me emocioné, tal como lo hace ahora Piers.

— ¿Había estado antes aquí capitán?

Volvimos a la distante relación de "capitán y soldado"

— ¿Hablas de adentro del parlamento?—pregunto y Piers me mira extrañado—. Sí, claro pero de todas maneras nunca te dejan ver todo por dentro por obvios motivos de seguridad.

—Entiendo—dice asintiendo.

—Además—agrego—.En lo personal no me importa mucho "El parlamento de Inglaterra", con tal de que no escondan capullos o cepas de Umbrella me da igual.

Logro que Piers sonría. Al menos eso hace que me tranquilice con lo anterior, no puedo ver a Piers incomodo o triste.

—Chris. —Me llama.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias.

Asiento mientras sonrío.

— ¿No te gustaría comer algo?—pregunto cambiando de tema.

—¡Sí claro!

Corrimos mientras intentamos subir a algunos de los buses turísticos, tomamos uno mientras jadeo algo cansado. _"Estoy viejo"_ me digo a mí mismo. Piers se tambalea mientras subimos al segundo piso para tener una vista más amplia. Veo por todas partes personas en bicicletas, muy poco tráfico y edifi…

—Ahh—grita Piers cayendo sobre mí. Pongo mi cuerpo rígido y lo sostengo.

La próxemica nunca estuvo tan cercana, logro ver bien los ojos de Piers, son un marrón claro con leves toques verdes, algunos lunares en su rostro que es perfectamente liso y nuevamente la fragancia dulce que emana de su boca. Me quedo unos segundos sin dejar de mirarlo, como si mis ojos estuvieran plantados en su rostro. "_Es muy lindo"_ repito nuevamente.

—L-lo siento capitán—dice intentando parecer serio.

Me río mientras seguimos subiendo.

—Fue culpa del bus. —Se enfurruña—Te dije que teníamos que ocupar el Mustang.

Le sonrío y me siento junto a él.

—No podemos afectar al tráfico en Londres, eres tan gruñón.

—No soy gruñón—alega.

Lo tomo de la cabeza y acaricio lentamente su cabello. No entiendo por qué hago esto, pero al menos se ha calmado.

Se apoya en mi hombro y me incomodo, no es que no me guste, pero el contacto está acaparando toda esta salida y me siento extraño… _¿Cuál es el problema? No tiene nada de malo ¿Por qué me pregunto esto todo el tiempo al estar cerca de Piers?_ Da igual, mejor restarle importancia, de todas maneras se siente bien.

—Disculpe capitán. —Bosteza—.Casi me quedo dormido. —Se justifica mientras se aparta de mi hombro…

— ¿Dormiste algo?—pregunto algo enfadado.

—Sí, pero luego me desperté en la madrugada, debe ser por los mareos y el viaje.

—Debes dormir tus ocho horas Piers.

—Capitán, usted tampoco se durmió a la hora—dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Siento un nerviosismo en mis extremidades, su sonrisa de medio lado y el recuerdo de haber tocado su rostro mientras dormía hace que me tense. No respondo y él dirige su mirada hacia la ventana admirando el hermoso puente de la torre.

—Ya nos tenemos que bajar—digo un largo tiempo después.

—Está bien.

Salimos rápidamente dirigiéndonos a La Upper Street. Me hubiera gustado que Piers viera todo Londres en la noche, con las luces la vista es hermosa.

— ¿Capitán no hay un lugar más modesto para comer?

—No te preocupes por eso, yo invito.

— ¿¡Qué!? No, no lo decía por eso, y yo pagaré mi comida.

Me mira con los ojos grandes y sus cejas nuevamente enarcadas.

— ¿Cuál es el problema que te invite a comer?

—Ya has hecho mucho por mi Chris, quiero pagar mi comida.

—Bueno—digo con ojos entrecerrados— ¿Tienes tarjeta?

—N-no—dice mientras inevitablemente se toca los bolsillos.

—Entonces yo pago.

— ¡Chris!—alega.

—Vale, ¿no ves que eres un gruñón?

_Igual pagaré su comida…_

Pasamos por la calle y vemos una inmensa variedad de comidas y bares. A Piers le molesta el humo de cigarrillo así que decido pasar al restaurant más cercano. Nos atiende una recepcionista que titubeaba todo el tiempo al hablarnos, pero la verdad no es que me importe. Tengo hambre.

Nos sentamos y Piers toma la carta de comidas, mientras sonríe.

—No entiendo que es "Welsh rarebit" o "Kedgeree"

—Lee la letra pequeña ahí menciona que es lo que trae.

Me quedo mirando mientras Piers lee y me son graciosas las caras que pone al leer, mayoritariamente son de asco. Inevitablemente me río.

—Steak y kidney pie: Tarta con bistec y riñones ¿¡Pero en que están pensando los ingleses!?- exclama con asco y riendo.

—No lo digas tan fuerte—comento entre dientes.

—No, no, no, ¡Yo quiero mi hamburguesa americana con papas fritas!—bromea.

—Vamos. —Tomo su carta—.No hay cosas tan malas.

—Haggis, neeps y tatties: Despojos hervidos de carnero—dice con asco tomando de nuevo la carta.

—Ok, tienes razón—Le sonrío.

—Bueno, comeré lo que tú pidas—Se decide.

—Vale.

Le hago una seña al camarero más cercano, viene hacia aquí algo nervioso, es joven pero no más que Piers.

— ¿Q-Qué ordenan?— dice dirigiendo su mirada a Piers.

— Dos Sunday roast y puddin Yorkshire—digo interrumpiendo a Piers.

—Y agua—dice él.

—Y agua—repito mientras miro al camarero.

—Vale.

Se va, pero me percato de que todo el tiempo mira a Piers. _Joder Piers es…lindo ¿Pero hasta los hombres intentan ligar con él o qué?_

_—_ ¿Pasa algo?—pregunta Piers.

—No, nada—miento.

Me quedo mirando al camarero que aún no le quita la mirada a Piers. _¿Por qué me enoja esta situación?_

_—_Mientes tan mal—menciona irónico.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Enserio que no es nada.

Prefiero no decir nada, tal vez le incomode la situación. Unos minutos después llega el camarero me sirve mi plato luego el de Piers, veo como se confunde con algunas cosas y le sonríe haciendo que Piers sonría con él.

_¿Por qué se sonríen? ¿Se está dando cuenta de que intenta ligar?_

—Creo que ya es suficiente—digo intentando acaparar la atención del camarero.

—Lo siento—dice con ojos vacíos y labios apretados—. Hay sopa de entrada, la casa invita.

—No es necesa-

— ¡Genial!—exclama interrumpiendo Piers—. Con tal de que no sean riñones o despojos de cordero está bien—Bromea.

El chico rubio sonríe mientras veo como su cara pálida se vuelve rosa.

—B-Bien.

Veo cómo su figura delgada se va hacia la cocina. Veo a Piers sonriendo naturalmente ordenando un poco los platos y servicios.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Intento decir calmado, lo cual no funciona.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

_Claro, con ese chico puede sonreír y hacer bromas, en cambio yo tengo que tolerar sus enojos y cejas fruncidas._

_— _¿Qué no entiendes que ese tipo intentaba ligar contigo?—pregunto mordaz y frustrado.

—N-no lo creo, o tal vez sí, no es que importe mucho Chris.

— ¿¡No es que importe mucho!?

—Chris calma—dice sonriendo. _¿Enserio le da risa esta situación?_—.No tienes por qué tener celos.

Sonríe de medio lado y veo que sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

_ ¿Tener celos? ¿¡Yo!?_

—Es una broma, no es para que me mires con cara de trauma.

Esta vez su tono cambia y no es el típico tono enojón sino más bien desmotivado. No quise mirarlo de esa manera, solo que por un momento me hizo dudar, tal vez si tengo celos, pero no se tiene que mal interpretar, es mi amigo y compañero solo debe ser eso.

Llega el camarero, pone el plato de sopa casi sin verme para luego poner el plato de sopa en el lugar de Piers, veo de aquí como le sonríe y Piers que también lo hace. ¡_También lo hace maldita sea!_

_—_Ya, ya vale–digo al aire frustrado.

El chico rubio me mira enfurecido y en cambio Piers se sonroja.

El camarero al fin se va, mientras me toco las cienes intentando descifrar todo este revoltijo de emociones.

—Al parecer tenías razón, me dio su número—menciona casi inexpresivo.

Saca un papelito entre sus dedos y me lo muestra, en un instinto impulsivo de rabia lo tomo y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

—No debería tener número de desconocidos soldado, menos si son ingleses.

Piers se ríe, desde aquí puedo apreciar sus blancos dientes con sus labios gruesos.

—Tampoco es como si estuviera interesado capitán.

—Como sea—Pongo los ojos en blanco—.Tomate la sopa.

Sigue sonriendo con gracia, mientras inevitablemente me contagia de su linda sonrisa. Creo que debería dejar de enojarme, que un tipo intente ligar con Piers no tiene nada de malo, además Piers no está interesado así que me tranquiliza. ¿_Por qué me debería tranquilizar_?

—Capitán—Mira mi plato algo asustado—. Creo que hay una mosca en su sopa—Indica con asco.

Miro mi plato y me doy cuenta que está en lo cierto, tal vez el maldito camarero idiota lo hizo a propósito.

—Buena observación Piers—Sonrío inevitablemente—.Eres un gran soldado.

Suelta una carcajada y de a poco comienzo a reír junto a él. Me acerco de a poco con mi silla y él también.

Veo de cerca como toma su sopa, me mira avergonzado y deja la cuchara en el plato.

— ¿No iras a alegar por la sopa, Chris?

—Da igual ni quería sopa.

_No, no le daré en el gusto al maldito camarero…_

_—_Si quiere te doy de la mía. —Acerca su plato a mí.

Intento negarme pero él insiste, tal vez es de las personas que les gusta lo justo e igualitario.

—Vale—Suspiro.

Acerco el plato de sopa y con la misma cuchara de Piers tomo de ella, su sabor es parecido al pollo y tal vez con que otra especia, pero no es eso lo que me llama su atención, el sabor de la cuchara es algo dulce, reconozco esa sensación, es la boca de Piers.

_¿Cómo es posible que sepa de su sabor sin haberla probado? ¿¡Por qué me hago ese tipo de preguntas!?_

_—_Bueno ¿Y cómo está capitán?

—Con tal de que no tenga una mosca, me vale.

Piers se ríe y me incorporo. Nunca me había sentido tan bien al ver reír una persona, como si toda su felicidad me llenara. Intento aguantar las ganas que tengo de abrazarlo tomando más sopa, mientras lo hago Piers por un momento me queda mirando con sus ojos plantados en mí, como si su mirada estuviera perdida, aclaro mi garganta para que salga de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe capitán sólo que es…— Medita sus palabras y luego se queda callado.

— ¿Soy qué?—pregunto.

—Lo siento por la demora—dice alguien externo—.Acá están sus platos.

Tenía que ser el camarero, Piers agradece cuando yo lo único que quiero es que se vaya, como es obvio se queda mirando a Piers. _Creo que me acostumbraré._

—Que rico se ve esto, es como filete con verduras—Me sonríe—.Como los de casa.

Queda mirando al vacío nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez Piers extrañe su casa, sería lindo poder decir lo mismo, pero prácticamente no tengo, sólo estoy dedicado a la B.S.A.A incluso me tengo que mudar en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

—Ahora no, pero la extrañaré—Sonríe—. ¿Y usted capitán, no la extraña?

Siento una puntada en mi pecho "mi familia" mi única familia es Claire, prácticamente no tengo familia, ella es lo único que me queda.

—Sólo me queda extrañar a mi hermana.

Intento disimular mi nostalgia con una sonrisa hipócrita. Observo a Piers mientras dudoso me mira, luego abre bien lo ojos como si entendiera a que me refiero.

—Disculpe capitán yo-yo no sabía.

—No te preocupes, no muchos los saben.

No quedamos en un incómodo silencio, veo las cejas fruncidas de Piers. Tal vez le debería contar. Si yo quiero saber más de él, él también debe saber más de mí.

—Perdí a mis padres a los nueve años—digo sin que él me pregunte—. Claire era solo una pequeña de cinco, así que tenía la responsabilidad de ocuparme de ella con mis abuelos. —Aspiro el aire mientras siento una presión en mi pecho—.Los cuales murieron cuando tenía dieciséis.

Piers me mira con la boca entre abierta y sus cejas demuestran preocupación. No todos saben esto pero tenía la necesidad de que él lo supiera. Evito hablar de esto para no deprimirme, no es una vida normal, no tengo una vida normal, prácticamente vivo con la muerte.

—Lo siento mucho—dice negando con su cabeza—.No quise incomodarte con preguntas.

—No me incomoda, por algo te lo estoy diciendo— Lo interrumpo intentando sonreír— De todas maneras tengo a Claire, ella es mi familia.

Me sonríe con una mueca insuficiente, mientras distingo en sus ojos tristeza.

—No estés así— Toco su hombro—.No quiero que te deprimas con historias de este viejo.

—Capitán no se trate así, no está viejo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras él me mira levemente enfadado.

—Come tu comida—Cambio el tema.

Abre los ojos y como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba su plato de comida lo mira y empieza a cortar su carne.

—Está muy rico, gracias.

Sonrío y asiento. Tomo mis servicios y corto la carne mientras saboreo, Piers tiene razón está muy rico, me lo devoraría en minutos pero tengo que controlarme.

—Sabes yo perdí a mi abuelo—dice mientras corta su carne—.Como casi toda mi familia él fue un militar.

Percibo un nudo en su garganta. Tal vez no debí hablar de este tema, de todas maneras a los dos nos desanima.

—Aunque él muriera mi padre siempre me dijo que murió por una buena causa. —Menea la carne en las verduras—. Y claro que tenía razón, esa fue una de las motivaciones para que estuviera aquí.

Sonríe de medio lado y le correspondo la sonrisa. Sé a qué se refiere, el moriría por su oficio, pero no dejaré que eso pase, me encargaré de que sobreviva…


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones del Fic: **

-El espacio temporal del fic es otoño del 2012

-En cada capítulo se intercalará el POV de Piers y Chris

_Este fanfic ya lo había publicado en otro foro y he decidido subirlo aquí._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del capítulo:<strong> POV de las perspectiva de Piers Nivans.

* * *

><p>—Entonces yo le dije al tío Willy, <em>¿Vas a ir a divertirte por la noche con esa falda escocesa?<em>-digo entre risas.

Chris suelta una carcajada tan grande que todas las personas del restaurante nos miran, me comienzo a reír junto a él mientras siento como me atrae con fuerza hacia sus hombros.

—Ahhh Piers—Descansa satisfecho.

No sé cómo rayos termine aquí con Chris ebrios, bueno…tal vez si recuerdo un poco.

"—_Disculpen, pensé que podría querer algún trago ya que solo se les ha antojado agua._

_—No graci-_

_—Sí—interrumpe Chris dejando de comer—.Quiero una botella de Bitter, y deja de mirar a Piers._

_—Chris no te pongas celoso ahora—digo avergonzado._

_—Eres mío._

_—Vale, me voy—Veo como el camarero de a poco se aleja._

_—Chris… me gustas._

_Me abalanzo sobre él, nos besamos y ¿vivimos felices por siempre…?"_

No espera…eso no pasó. Al parecer estoy distorsionando las cosas, lo único que recuerdo bien es que Chris pidió una botella de "Bitter" y no sé qué mierda es eso.

Veo Chris bebiendo más de la botella, él a diferencia de mí está mucho más borracho.

—Chris joder ya deja de beber—balbuceo un poco.

—Soldado, no le dé órdenes a su capitán.

Me río de él y me recuesto en su pecho. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Maldita sea!_ Él típico Piers se avergonzaría por cada mínimo contacto...pero esta vez no es así, esta vez me siento otra persona _¡puedo hacer lo que sea!_

–Sabes creo que la gente nos mira raro.

—¿Y recién te das cuenta?—pregunto irónico.

Me sonríe y siento que me derrito por dentro, aún estoy cuerdo para recordar que mañana en la mañana nos iremos a Edonia y Chris debe estar presentable, por eso mismo no beberé más alcohol e intentaré que Chris tampoco lo haga. Aunque sea difícil.

—Ya para. —Tomo su botella y la dejo en la mesa—. Iré al baño y espero que no sigas bebiendo.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Pone los ojos en blanco.

Sonrío y me dirijo hacia el baño, veo el rabillo de mi ojo al camarero rubio que nos atendió, sólo espero que no haya notado mi presencia. Me dirijo a los lavamanos y bebo mucha agua, me miro al espejo y me encuentro diferente, no sé si es por los efectos del alcohol, pero supongo que el cabello algo despeinado y la ropa desarreglada no tienen que ver con ello. Ordeno mi pelo, mi camisa y chaqueta. Me observo detenidamente y siento que me veo bien. _¿A quién engaño? _Sí soy guapo, pero no sé si sea suficiente para estar con Chris, tal vez debí ser una chica guapa.

—Te vez bien—escucho decir a alguien repentinamente.

Me doy vuelta y noto al camarero a mis espaldas.

—Gracias.

—No es necesario que te mires tanto al espejo, aunque bueno si yo fuera tan lindo como tú también apreciaría mi belleza.

Me guiña un ojo e inevitablemente me sonrojo, no quiero estar nervioso, pero nunca me habían dicho algo así.

—Cre-o que ya me tengo que ir. —Intento decir firme.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Lo miro nervioso, la verdad que aunque no estuviera con Chris, en este momento me desconcertaría su compañía.

—No, no, Estoy con alguien.

Al decirlo siento una punzada nerviosa en mi pecho, siento como de a poco los efectos de alcohol se van para tener de nuevo al "razonable Piers"

Empujo la puerta del baño y me encuentro a Chris, viendo por la boca de la botella si hay más alcohol. Al parecer no funciono decirle que dejara de beber. Me río interiormente y avanzo.

—Oye. —Siento una mano presionando mi hombro. No es como la de Chris, cálida y amplia, sino fría y huesuda.

—Sé que es raro que te esté hablando alguien extraño, pero no si no lo hago siento que desaprovecharé una oportunidad. —Continúa.

Miro alrededor de restaurante, la pintura color cobre en la madera con algunos anuncios de colección de cervezas o marcas emblemáticas como "Coca-Cola". Miro por la ventanas para darme cuenta que ya es de noche, la noción permanente que tenía hacia la hora se ha ido. Intento mirar hacia cualquier parte menos su rostro. Dirijo mi vista hacia la mesa dónde Chris y yo nos sentamos pero ya no está. ¿Dónde habrá ido?

Me doy media vuelta aún mareado por el alcohol viendo a Chris detrás del camarero casi perdiendo el equilibrio y con furia en su rostro.

—Te dije que te alejaras—dice firme.

— ¿Y quién es él? ¿Tu padre?

Siento un calor en mi pecho y mi rostro. _"¿Mi padre?"_ .Sé que me veo bastante joven, pero ¿_Cómo dice algo así?_ Tal vez eso pase si estamos juntos, no confundirán padre o hijo. Veo la expresión de Chris cada vez es más desconcertante y rabiosa.

No dice nada y veo como empuja con fuerza al camarero, hay un silencio en todo el restaurante los tipos que bebían ahora se callan y están a atentos a lo que pasa.

— ¡Me estas intentando decir viejo!—grita con fuerza Chris.

Doy una palmada en mi frente desconcertado, él Chris razonable no haría este escándalo por sentirse "viejo".

—Si no es así entonces déjame decirte que eres un pedófilo al estar con un chico como él.

_Pero qué hijo de puta_. Veo como el puño de Chris ejerce velocidad y se estrella en la mejilla. Distingo como salpica sangre y fluye cuando la aparta, escucho vitoreos y gritos de "guerra" de todas las personas como si fueran vikingos atacando una aldea. Ahora entiendo por qué el tío Willy era así.

Él camarero intenta devolver el golpe pero es inútil. Chris agarra su mano y la dobla, los gritos de los espectadores aumentan y, como una avalancha, comienzan a pelear todos entre sí. Chris me mira desconcertado, como si hubiera vuelto a razonar y con sus ojos señala por donde entramos. Asiento y velozmente se va mientras yo lo sigo, veo al camarero hablar con otros señalándonos. Ahora si estamos en problemas. Comenzamos a correr hacia la salida, Chris toma una botella de lo que sea y la lleva consigo, el disturbio ha servido de distracción y hemos salimos del restaurante.

—Vámonos de aquí—dice el entre risas.

—Chris, no es gracioso.

Siento mi ceño fruncir a la vez que él se ríe y toma de la botella. _¿¡Por eso se la llevo!?_

—Chris para de beber—Intento quitarle la botella.

—No seas así, no me divertía de hace tiempo.

Sonrío inevitablemente, aunque sea bebiendo me gusta que Chris se divierta conmigo, me hace sentir bien. Pero no me gusta que beba tanto, además yo tampoco debí beber. ¡Va contra mis principios morales!

—Mañana tenemos que ir al aeropuerto para ir a Edonia ¡Tienes que estar presentable!

—Eso me da igual—dice volviendo a balbucear

—Capi-

Antes de nombrarlo, siento como me atrae de mi cintura hacia él, no es un "casi abrazo" de hecho diría que es mucho más. Siento la fuerza de sus brazos en mi espalda, su aliento a alcohol cerca de mi rostro. No puedo mirarlo, si lo hago lo beso, no puedo. Miro hacia el frente encontrándome con su pecho. Agarro lentamente sus brazos con mis manos intentando apartarlo.

—Eres muy atractivo Piers, entiendo porque ese camarero intentaba ligar contigo.

No aguanto e instintivamente lo miro, siento como mi cara arde y como el ardor se va a mi espalda. Me suelta bruscamente intentando caminar en una línea, lo cual no le funciona, siento como mi temperatura desciende explicándome a mí mismo que dijo que era lindo sólo por estar ebrio.

Miro mi reloj y ya son las 12:00, mañana debimos estar temprano en la central. No puedo llegar con Chris ebrio a la central, primero su reputación corre riesgo, seré en parte culpable por esto y…es raro que un capitán con un soldado lleguen ebrios a una central, más si es extranjera.

Intento pensar en todo este revoltijo de sensaciones y el alcohol. Veo que Chris sigue bebiendo de la botella y cada vez pierde más el equilibrio.

—Capitán—digo mientras me acerco hacia él—. Tenemos que salir de este callejón.

Sigue bebiendo de la botella y su cara esta casi irreconocible, sabía que Chris bebía pero ¡esto es demasiado!

—Ya detente. —Le quito la botella— ¡Joder Chris!, tú sabes dónde estamos dime donde hay un hotel o algo así.

— ¿Hotel? ¿De qué hablas?—Me mira extrañado.

_¡Diablos!_ Creo que se puede malinterpretar. No, no es normal que un capitán y un soldado se alojen en un hotel.

—Deberías beber un poco.

—¡Qué no quiero beber, Chris! estoy pensando que hacer contigo—respondo harto.

Tal vez no fue buena idea salir con Chris

_Si claro Piers, repítelo cada segundo e intenta creértelo_.

—Vamos bebe.

Se acerca a mí y con su brazo agarra el mío dirigiéndolo hacia mi boca logrando que beba del licor. Es asqueroso, su sabor es tan amargo como la pimienta, tiene un aspecto ennegrecido que me hace pensar que tomo veneno.

_ No, definitivamente no me gusta el alcohol._

_—_¡Chris!

—Vale, no te enojes—responde entre risas.

No le respondo siento como el alcohol me vuelve marear, este era más fuerte que el otro. Veo a Chris seguir bebiendo y cada vez se tambalea más.

—Ya vamos— Lo agarro del brazo ayudándolo a caminar, él me mira con una sonrisa estúpida que no saca de su cara, inevitablemente me río y Chris igual hasta que vuelvo a estar serio.

_¡Esto no es gracioso maldita sea!_

Salimos del callejón y veo que yo no soy el que está en las mismas condiciones, algunas personas caminan ebrias y gritan. Veo en algunos bares que pelean. Intento concentrarme y veo a unos metros un hotel

—Cre-o que puedo cami-nar solo soldado—balbucea.

Lo suelto y se tambalea un poco menos. Aún sigue con la botella de alcohol.

—Entonces vámonos luego.

Asiente un poco confundido y me sigue. Las luces son hipnotizantes, los edificios, aunque no tan altos como el centro de Londres, son hermosos. Me estoy comenzando a marear un poco, debe ser por el maldito alcohol.

Llegamos al hotel y nos encontramos con una recepcionista, no es el mejor hotel pero se puede dormir.

—Buenas noches—saludo—.Quisiera saber si queda alguna habitación.

La recepcionista me mira nerviosa, luego mira hacia donde Chris.

—¿Van a estar los dos?—pregunta extrañada.

Siento como mi cara comienza a enrojecer. _Esto sí que se puede malinterpretar._

—Sí —Intento responder seguro.

La recepcionista me mira y luego saca unos papeles mientras hace algunas llamadas.

—Once euros la noche por persona—dice desocupándose.

Saco mi billetera, mientras volteo para vez a Chris que esta todo desparramado en un sillón con la botella de alcohol. Busco el dinero y se lo entrego a la recepcionista. Por suerte cambie los dólares a euros.

—Tome—Me pasa una tarjeta nerviosa, la recibo y le sonrío.

—Muchas gracias.

Le hago una seña a Chris para que se acerque a mí, él se levanta con dificultad y me mira algo molesto.

—Que desperdicio —Escucho murmurar de la recepcionista.

Me pongo nervioso y nuevamente mis mejillas arden. _¡Debería controlar esto maldita sea!_

Subimos en el ascensor, veo el numero de la tarjeta es el 7. ¡Diablos! no le pregunte a la recepcionista donde quedaba.

—¿Por qué le sonríes tanto a las personas? No vez que después intentan ligar contigo.

Abro bien mis ojos y miro a Chris extrañado, él a cambio no me mira. No le digo nada, mis mejillas aún arden cuando bajamos del ascensor. Instintivamente subí hasta el piso 3 y estaba en lo correcto. A unas cuantas habitaciones veo el numero 7.

Avanzamos y escucho el sonido líquido de la botella de Chris, veo que vuelve a beber _¡Ya estoy harto!_

—Pásame eso ahora.

Me acerco furioso y él me sonríe, no puedo mirarlo si me sonríe de esa manera. Me acerco aun más y lo abrazo mientras le quito la botella, la tengo en mis manos pero lo sigo abrazando. ¿_Por qué hago esto?_ No me importa, lo necesitaba hacer, me he aguantado todo este día. Siento como apoya sus brazos en mi hombros, huelo el rico aroma de su ropa, más arriba, cerca de su cuello huele a pino, inhalo como si fuera mi último respiro, aprovecho cada segundo se su contacto, hasta que lentamente se aparta de mí.

Me mira y me sonrojo, intento no mirarlo y paso la tarjeta por el espacio de la puerta y la pared. Dejo la botella de alcohol en la entrada, cierro la puerta y siento como me sigue mientras se recuesta en la cama.

_¿La cama? ¿¡Sólo hay una!?_

_—_¿Quieres dormir conmigo?—pregunta insinuadoramente.

—N-no, yo-yo no sabía.

_¿En que estaba pensando maldita sea? ¿Cómo no se me ocurre preguntar por las camas? Ahora sí que tiene sentido lo que dijo la recepcionista._

_—_A mí no me molesta.

Chris se acerca de poco a mí. Me dice estas cosas sólo porque esta ebrio me repito a mí mismo, cualquiera se aprovecharía de la situación pero no sé si sea capaz.

—Capi-tán disculpe, yo-yo duermo en el sofá.

No ceda su paso y estamos a unos pocos centímetros de nuestros rostros, estoy a pocos centímetros de sus delgados labios. Siento de aquí su aliento a alcohol con menta.

—Me gusta más Chris—dice sonriendo ya no intimidantemente—.Es más íntimo—entona.

Ya no balbucea, como si por arte de magia los efectos del alcohol desaparecieran, pero tal vez no es así, o no estaría a esta distancia conmigo.

—Chris—susurro nervioso.

Trago saliva y me muerdo el labio, siento su mano cálida en mi mejilla acercándome hacia el él, los centímetros desaparecen con el acercamiento, huelo nuevamente el olor a alcohol y me resisto como si fuera libre de un hechizo. Dejo a Chris a un lado y me siento en el sofá.

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_ He perdido una oportunidad, una oportunidad que espero desde que lo conocí. _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ Chris esta con Jill y yo no puedo interferir en su relación.

Escucho como sus pasos avanzan hacia mí, me estremezco y siento como el nerviosismo se va hacia mi estomago.

—No es justo que tu duermas aquí—dice sentándose conmigo—.Si quieres tu duerme en la cama.

—Bueno si insistes—digo riéndome.

Me sonríe con los ojos y me reprende hacia su pecho, siento como rodea sus brazos en mis hombros. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo aunque mi cara arde y mis manos sudan por su contacto.

—Capitán, mañana hay que levantarse temprano—digo mientras intento mirarlo.

—Tienes razón—Suspira mientras me mira.

Hay veces que me pregunto si Chris está cansado de todo esto, toda su vida luchando contra el bioterrorismo debe ser agotador, sólo espero que mi presencia al menos le sea reconfortante.

—Bueno hay que ir—Siento como me toma la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me deja encima de sus hombros.

—¡Joder, Chris bájame!—alego mientras me río nervioso. Me tira a la cama algo brusco.

—Duerme aquí, no te preocupes no muerdo—dice con una sonrisa plácida.

Me río entre sí mientras me quito la chaqueta y mis zapatos. Veo a Chris de reojo y se quita la chaqueta con su camisa, me quedo hipnotizado mirando su espalda musculosa mientras deja sus prendas dobladas en una silla. _Joder Chris ¿por qué eres tan guapo?_

—¿Pasa algo soldado?—pregunta aún estando de espalda.

_¿Cómo mierda sabe que lo estaba mirando?_

_—_N-no capitán.

Me sonríe y da unas palmaditas en la cama para que me acueste.

—¿Es necesario quitarse la camisa?—pregunto directo pero nervioso.

Me sonríe nuevamente sin decir nada y se acuesta mientras apaga la luz. Lo sigo y me recuesto a su lado, estoy temblando pero pensar que duermo con Chris tan juntos hace que lo disfrute.

—Buenas noches, soldado.

—Buenas noches, capitán.

Siento que alguien me agita, tengo tanto sueño que no recordaba que dormía con Chris.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto a la nada.

Me estiro y siento que abrazaba a algo, bueno no algo en sí, sino a Chris. Me despierto agitado y él me queda mirando extrañado.

—Jo-der disculpa—digo nervioso pero somnoliento.

Me queda mirando serio, siento que en cualquier momento me mandará a la mierda por haberlo abrazado toda la noche.

Me toma desde mi cintura y se apega a mí, me sonrojo y por instinto intento alejarme de él, pero no puedo. Acerca mi cabeza con rudeza hacia la suya llegando a tocar nuestras frentes, me acerco más su rostro mientras lo observo nervioso. Joder. "_¿Cómo llegamos a esto? "._ Su nariz esta casi tocando la mía, sus labios tan cerca de los míos que me provocan. Poso mi mano en su cuello, muerdo mi labio inferior nervioso sintiendo la ansiedad de Chris, me toma la cara con sus fuertes manos y lentamente posa sus labios ásperos y húmedos en los míos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca. Intento ir a su ritmo, mi corazón late rápidamente mientras percibo a su lengua entrando a mi boca. Siento que es el mejor beso de mi vida, debo estar soñando, me era tan imposible la idea de besar a Chris y ahora no puedo creer que esté pasando.

Tiene una sonrisa de lado y antes de que me bese otra vez, me abalanzo impulsivamente, junto sus labios con los míos mientras acaricio su cabello, se desprende olor a pino y siento su sabor mentolado en mi boca. Nos besamos agitadamente mientras me acerco hasta quedar encima de él. Baja sus labios desde mi mentón llegando hasta mi cuello, nunca me habían besado ahí. Escucho de mi boca salir pequeños gemidos, esto se siente demasiado bien. Desabrocha un poco de mi camisa llegando hasta mi pecho, lo acaricia mientras lo besa, mis gemidos aumentan con cada rastro de sus labios. Siento como sus manos bajan y me toca el trasero, me tira de lado y desabrocha mis pantalones bajándolos, intento desabrochar los suyos pero estoy tan ansioso y nervioso que me cuesta.

—Piers. —Me dice con una sonrisa de lado, toca mis manos tranquilamente y las aparta—.Tranquilo.—Besa dulcemente mi frente.

Lo observo y nos besamos. Siento que tengo tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que le oculte desde que nos conocimos, como que desde la primera vez que lo conocí sentí una atracción hacia él, que es la persona más amable que he conocido, que es jodidamente guapo...que me enamoraré de él.

—Chris—Llamo su atención.

Me mira confundido pero yo no le digo nada, sigue desabrochando mi camisa, la quita y me observa. Me acerco a él y acaricio su pecho inevitablemente, lo abrazo besando sus hombros. Me apego más a él y siento un bulto en sus pantalones rozando el mío. Estoy tan excitado que no sé qué hacer, esta sensación me es tan ajena porque nunca la había sentido.

—Esto no está bien—dice casi jadeando.

No le digo nada y lo vuelvo a besar. Claro que no está bien, estoy a punto de hacerlo con mi capitán el cual tiene novia. Vuelve a sonreír al terminar de besarlo y me abraza desde mis hombros posando sus labios cerca de mi cuello.

—A la mierda—susurra besándome el cuello con ansiedad.

Desabrocha su pantalón ansioso, veo de aquí su gran erección...

Me va a doler _¿¡Cómo pienso en eso!? _. Me da la vuelta y siento como rosa su erección en mi entrada, me atrae de mi pecho y me besa.

—Lame—dice poniendo sus dedos cerca de mi boca.

Me muerdo el labio nervioso y los lamo, escucho como Chris jadea excitado. Acerca sus dedos húmedos en mi entrada, mete uno lentamente, me estremezco y gimo. Baja más mis boxers poniendo su mano en mi erección mientras la agita de arriba hacia abajo. Mete otro dedo, yo me aferro a las sabanas y gimo con más fuerza.

_Joder esto se siente demasiado bien._

_—_¿Listo?—dice presionando su erección en mi entrada.

—Sí, sí—Jadeo.

Mete de a poco su erección y siento como arde. No, esto no es nada comparado con sus dos dedos. Gimo con fuerza hasta que su pelvis choca con mi trasero. Mueve sus caderas mientras gimo, escucho sus jadeos los cuales me excitan más, tomo de un cojín apretándolo, esta vez lo hace un poco más rápido, toma de mi erección mientras mete la suya con fuerza.

—Piers —Me nombra excitado.

Toma de mis hombros y siento que llega mucho más profundo, llega a un punto donde se siente magníficamente bien. Acerco mi boca a la suya y nos besamos mientras gemimos entre medio, siento su rico sabor a menta, ya no siento rastro del alcohol lo que me hace pensar que tal vez no está ebrio, aunque prefiero no ilusionarme.

Me tira hacia la cama y agarra mis caderas tan fuertes que me duele, se mueve rápido y fuerte mientras intento gemir al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas, pero es tan rápido que sólo escucho mis gemidos ahogados y jadeos de Chris.

_Eres un bruto Chris._

_—_Lo siento—dice atrayéndome nuevamente desde mi pecho y besándome.

Asiento y me da vuelta quedando boca arriba, de esta manera puedo ver a Chris y él a mí, me da vergüenza que mire mi rostro mientras follamos. Me sonríe ansioso mientras yo siento como se enrojece cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo, siento su erección entrando en mí. Joder se siente tan bien. Sigue embistiéndome mientras toca mi erección, por un momento siento que no aguantaré más y comienzo a gemir más fuerte, me tenso y Chris gime conmigo, es más fuerte y rápido pero no duele, simplemente quiero más.

—Jo-der Chris no aguantaré.

Me sonríe complacido y embiste con más fuerza, se acerca a mí mientras me besa, lo agarro de sus hombros y su cabello, el rico olor a pino se expande nuevamente. Agarra mi erección y la mueve de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez, gimo más fuerte y siento como me estremezco de placer, lo agarro con más fuerza de sus hombro y espalda para apoyarme en su cuello sin dejar de gemir. Chris jadea y gime con rudeza mientras me besa, la velocidad aumenta y sé que no aguantaré más. Siento una prensión en mi entrada con un placer intenso que me hace gritar, me embiste con más fuerza y siento como se corre dentro de mí y yo en su mano.

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Me abraza y yo a él, nos quedamos ahí por unos segundos, beso el cuello de Chris y luego sus labios.

—Joder, Piers—dice sonriendo.

Sale dentro de mí delicadamente e inevitablemente gimo, me sonríe nuevamente algo nervioso y arregla las sabanas para taparnos.

—Chris— Lo llamo.

Me observa pero yo no puedo decir nada, lo único que quiero decirle es cuanto lo he querido, cuánto tiempo he soñado con este momento, pero no le diré nada, aún no puedo decirle nada, al menos no ahora. Me mira confundido y acaricia mi cabello, le sonrío y cierro mis ojos agotado.

—Buenas noches, Piers.

—Buenas noches, Chris.


End file.
